Changed Forever
by MoonHowler557
Summary: This is a story about Isabella,a blue-eyed raccoon,who was left at an orpange when her parents decided to leave her there instaed of taking care of her. Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I got bored and wanted to write more storries.
1. Isabella

**Please Note: Sly Cooper and any Sly Cooper characters belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I only own Isabella. Sorry for any inconvinces, and have a nice day.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When something happens, something big, it's hard to forget. Like your sixteenth birthday, or the divorce of parents, it sticks with you. You can never forget. The same thing happens when your parents, your own parents, decide to leave you at an orpange on your seventh birthday. It changes your life forever. I should know. It happened to me. My name's Isabella. I'm a peppy,athletic blue-eyed raccoon, with lots of energy. Too much for my parents to deal with, maybe. I was born into a rich family. My mom was rich before she met my dad. My dad was rich before he met my mom. When I was born, you could tell right away that my parents didn't want me. They would never get me any candy,or any other my birthday, nobody would get me any presents. I always thought things would never change, until everything did on my seventh birthday.

It was the usual day, your birthday is like any other day when you have parents who don't even like you. I walked down the big winding staircase. When I reached the bottom step, I saw my parents putting on their coats. They told me to go get dressed, and I did. When I came down, wearing a pink t-shirt with a purple skirt. Although my parents didn't like me at all, they got me all the nicest clothes. Probably to make people think that they cared about me. They told my to put on my shoes and coat, we were going out. I put on my dress shoes, the only type I had, and my coat. We went to my parents blue Corvette. If I would of known where we were going, I wouldn't of let them take me so eaisly. We drove on for a long while. When we finally stopped I looked out the sighn in front of the big house we were at. _Happy Camper Orpange._ I knew instantly what was going to happen.

My so called 'father' got out of the car and went to the back trunk. He opened it, and took out a suitcase. He opened my door, and told me to get out. I did as I was told, and he handed me the suitcase. He said that this was my new home, where I would by staying until someone came to get me. He got back in he car, and drove off. I looked at the title of the orpange again. What a horrible title. When a child comes here, they are sad, because they just lost their parents, wether it was their parents died, or they couldn't keep them,or my problem. They _certainly_ wouldn't feel happy. I knew the weren't going to come back, so I walked up to the orpange's front door and stepped inside my new 'home'.

When I walked inside, the first thing I noticed was the colour. The walls were painted bright, cheerful colours. I sighed. How could this be happening? Why didn't my parents care about me? I walked up to the front desk were an aged, kind looking bird sat. "Hello, dear. May I help you?" she said. I decided I liked her. Never before has anybody called me 'dear'.

"Yes, my name's Isabella. My parents told me that this is where I would be staying until someone came to get me. I guess they didn't have time to make for their child." I replied. I never thought this would be happening. I always hoped my parents would one day like me, know that I was their child, and love me. How wrong I was. I should of known they would do this.

"Poor girl. My name's Mrs. Puffin. Let me take you up your new room, Isabella." Mrs. Puffin said, and she took me up to my new room. She took me up a flight of stairs, to to my new room. The walls were painted tan. The bed was a bunk bed, and it had a white bedspread. A window was in the left corner of the room, and it showed me the playground. The play ground wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It had two sets of swings, three slides, monkey bars, and a jungle gym. Mrs. Puffin said to get unpacked and meet her in the lobby when I was done. After I unpacked my clothes, I walked down to the office. Mrs. Puffin was there, with a small green turtle, about a year older than me. "Okay, sweetie, this is Bentley. He will show you around the orpange." Mrs. Puffin said. Bently came over to me, we introduced ourselves, and I knew right then and there, that I made my first friend.

_So, what do you think? I do hope you like it. This is my first chapter of my first FanFict. story, so please review nicely! : )_


	2. Fight

**Chapter 2**

"Over there is the school. It's rather big, so you do have to know your way around." Bentley said. I listened intentlly as I walked, carefull not miss any information. "That's the lunch room. They serve breakfast at seven o'clock, lunch at twelve o'clock, and dinner at six o'clock every day. There's no punishment if you get there late , but it's best to get there early or on time, so you can g-" Bentley broke off as he saw two gray-furred wolves coming at him. "Oh, no." He whispered.

"Yo, Bentley! Short time, no punch." One of the wolves said. Bentley started shaking. The first wolf was wearing a black jacket, with black jeans, with his hair gelled back. He looked like the kind of guy, that the expression 'if looks could kill' would come into play here. The second wolf, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, had spiky hair. They both were eleven or twelve, but the first wolf looked about six years older tthan his actual age.

"Bentley, you know you owe us twelve dollars. We want the money now!" the second wolf said. This wolf had strong shoulders, and looked like he could kill a man twelve diffrent ways with his bare hands.

"I d-d-d-on't h-h-h-have it," Bentley studdered. He started to sweat. He was scared of them. The wolves knew it, too.

"Hmp! You should! Looks like your going to have to pay it back in debt!" the first wolf said, and he walked towards Bentley. Bentley started to back up. I knew what was going to happen. The wolf would beat Bently up. The world around me was filled with misery and pain, and I wouldn't allow more. I stepped in front of Bentley.

"He doesn't owe you anything," I said, protecting one of the only people who were nice to me. "So, I suggest you back off and pick on somebody your own size." A badger who was walking down the hall stopped and gathered some on-lookers. I could hear them whispring things like 'she just challenged Matt,' or 'she's going to get hurt.'

"Excuse me, did you just say something to me, little girl?" Matt said. By now several on-lookers were standing, watching us. It was obvious that Matt thought I was going to back down, but I didn't. I just stood there, blocking Matt from his target.

"You heard me. Back away from the turtle, and I won't hurt you."

"You hurt me? I guess you're new here." He walked forward until he was towering above me, and picked me up by my shirt collar. "I'm the boss around here, girl. I take what I want, when I want it. I hurt whoever I want, when I want to. You challange me, it means a fight is about to begin," and with that, almost the entire orpange was crowded around us. "So, I suggest you go away, so I won't have to hurt you." He thought that since he was, taller than me, older than me, and stronger than me, he was better than me. It was time to show him he was wrong.

"Never, you may be taller, stronger, and older, but your not better." And with that, the fight began. Matt tried to punch me, but I bit down on his hand. He howled in pain and let go of my shirt collar.

"Jake, a little help here?" Matthew called. Jacob rushed towards me, and I stepped out of the way. He rushed torwards me, grabbed my arm. Several on-lookers gasped. They thought I was beaten. After all, I was a seven-year old, who's new to the orpange. But I had to be strong, and I knew it. He stepped down on his foot hard. He let go, and looked like he was about to punch me.I ducked. I couldn't kick or punch, because of my lack of pysical strenght. I had to turn them agaibst each other, to get them on the floor.

"Is that it? I thought you were the bullies!" I taunted, doging a blow from Matthew. Jake came forward, at the same time Matthew did. They started walking, then running. All I needed to do was get out of the way at the right time. Just as they were about to have me, I stepped out of the way. The ran into each other, and fell on top of each other. The crowd errupted into cheers and whistles. A leaned over and held out my hand. They looked at it like it was something they never seen before. "Do you need help to get up or not? Just because I beat you, doesn't mean I'm going to start bulling you." They took my hand and started to get up an walk away. "Oh, and one more thing, do not pick on anymore kids."

_Wow! Two chapters into the story and there's already been a fight!! Yay!! Reviews largely enecourged!!_


	3. Sly

**Chapter 3**

The year after the fight was the best one I ever had. Shortly after the fight, Bentley introuduced me to Murray, his only friend before I came here. Almost everyone in the orpange knew my name. I was very popular, but I never let it go to my head. I always knew who my real friends were. They were Bentley and Murray. I never forgot. One day as I woke up, I saw a note on my dresser. It read:

**Dear Bella,**

**Please meet me at the lobby at ten o' clock. You are to show a new person around. Also, you are to share your room with him.**

**From, **

**Mrs. Puffin**

I looked at the clock. Nine thirty. I got dressed, a white t-shirt with blue jeans. I quickly at breakfast, and got to the lobby five minutes early. I sat on the bench and waited. The front doors opened, and in came two police officers with a young raccoon following behind. "Thanks, Officer Barkly. We'll be sure to take good care of Sly." I heard Mrs. Puffin say as the two officers walked out. She turned to me. "Now Bella, make sure to be nice to Sly. He has been through a very rough experince. Off you go," she said. I walked up to the raccoon.

"Hello, my name's Isabella, but you can call me Bella. Welcome to the orpange."I said, and smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"My name's Sly Cooper," Sly said. He looked like he was about to cry. His sad brown eyes had the look that would make the toughest man's heart break. Sly was wearing a blue shirt, blue gloves and white pants. He had a red back pack, and a golden cane. He had a black mask covered the area around his eyes, but hid nothing. He also wore a blue hat.

"What's wrong Sly? You don't have to answer the question if it makes you feel uncomfortable." He just shook his head. "Come on, I'll show you your room." I said, and took him up to my room. I told Sly he could have the top or the bottom bunk, It didn't matter to me. He sat on the bottom bunk and started sobbing. I could tell something bad had happened. I knew not to press him. "Sly, whatever happened it will be alright." I said, trying to comfort him.

"No, nothing will be alright," he said, in between sobs. "My family was robbed, my parents murdered. They took my family's most prized possession." Sly started to sob harder. I sat next to him. His head was in his hands. You had to feel bad for him. You would have to have a heart of stone, or no heart at all, to not feel bad for him.

"Sly, I don't know what your family's most prized possession is, or who stole it, but everything will be okay." I said, trying once more to comfort him. He looked up at me. He looked like a male model in the making. Even crying, he looked handsome, I had to admitt.

"My family's most prized possession is the Thievius Raccoonus. The Fiendous Five are the people who stole it." His voice cracked at Thievious Racconnus. I guess it was really important to him.

"What is the Thievius Raccoonus?" I asked, trying to make him stop crying.

"My family's book of thieving. It was passed down through my family for generations." Sly answered.

"Your a thief?"

"A thief's son. I don't know if I'm ever going to be a thief now." Sly said sadly. I knew I wasn't supposed to engourge thieving, but this was an exception.

"Don't say that! You'll be great thief, I know it!"

_Sorry to leave you hanging. Just read on to the next chapter to see what happens next!! And remeber, review responsibley!_


	4. Stories

**Chapter 4**

"You really think so, Isabella?" Sly asked, giving me a watery smile.

"Yes, and call me Bella." I said, smiling. At least Sly was feeling better. I looked at the clock. Eleven fivety-eight. Lunch would begin soon. "Come on Sly, let's get you something to eat." Even though it was an orpange, it had the best food I've ever tasted. Today's lunch consisted on hamburgers,french fries, and soda. After we went through the lunch line, I found a seat next to Bentley and Murray.

"Bells, where were you this morning? You missed Tyler pushing his chair up against Lain. Lain fell over and picked Tyler up by his shirt collar. He said 'your going to die, little man' . It was so funny!" Murray said. Then he noticed Sly following behind me.

"Sorry guys. It was my turn to show a new child the school. Guys, this is Sly Cooper." I said. Sly looked over at them and gave them a smile. I smiled too, because Sly was feeling better.

"Welcome to the orpange, Sly. What's your story?" Bentley asked. Sly's smile dropped to the floor. His eyes got watery again. Bentley saw his mistake, and backtracked himself. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"Thanks. I'd rather not. It's-it's-it's too sad." Sly said, trying to smile again. I knew it was hard to smile when you've been seperated from your parents for a stupid reason, like they hated you, but for your parents to love you, to care for you, then to be ripped away forever, for you to never see them again, that's a million times worse. I'm not exaggerating.

"Sly, this is Bentley and Murray." I said, flicking my head to each one as I said their name. Sly said that it was nice to meet them. We ate lunch, talked about the large science assigment due tomorrow, and we told Sly how we came to be here.

"Mrs. Puffin said that she found me outside the orpange's front door as an egg. I never knew my parents." Bently told Sly.

"My parents got into a car accident and died. It was a miracle I survived." Murray explained to Sly.

"My parents were so rich, they didn't have time to spend with me. They didn't even like decided to leave me here instead of taking care of me." I said. Sly looked smypathetic at all of our stories.

"My parents were murdered in cold blood. A gang of people known as the Fiendous Five killed them and took the Thievious Raccoonus, a family heirloom that has been passed down for generations." Sly finally told him.

"Thievious Raccoonus? I've heard that before... You're Conner Cooper's son!" Bentley said.

"_Was_ Conner Coopers son." Sly corrected him sadly. He was so forlorn when he said his fathers name, his eyes like a puppy dog's that just gotten scolded by his owner.

"Sly, no matter what happens, he will always be your father, and you will always be his son. It's not like they left you here for another family." I said.

"Oh, gosh, look at the time! We best be going." Bently said and we threw the leftover food in the trash can, and went to our Social Studies class. I couldn't help but notice, how gracefully Sly moved. It was like he was built to dodge lazer beams, and jump from roof to roof. He was truly a master theif in the making.

_Yay! Another chapter done! __**Chapter 5, by the way, is eight years later**__, when Isabella,Sly, Murray, and Bently are in High School. Review if you like Sly Cooper!!_


	5. Notes and Dances

**Chapter 5**

"Bella! Come on, were going to be late! If were late one more time, were going to get a detention! Again!" Sly called. We just got out of the orpange, and just missed the bus. "Oh, never mind that. Come on." The next thing I knew Sly was hoisting me on his back, like I was only thirty pounds insted of one hundred and ten. He climbed up a drain pipe up to the top of the bulding on the left of the orpange. He started running across rooftops until we were only a few feet from school. He climbed down and we ran inside. We got to our class and sat down just before the bell rang. Mr. Lockhard came in and started to write on the board about the next test we were going to be taking. We all groaned. "This sucks. We just got finished with the last one," Sly whispered in my ear. I nodded. It was eight years after we met at the orpange. We rode a bus to the high school. Well, today we jumped across rooftops. Either way was fine with me.

"Anything you would like to share with the class, Sly?" Mr. Lockhard asked. He was the least favorite teacher in the school. Always strict. The Tuna Suprise in the lunch room was better than him, and it tasted disgusting.

"No, nothing." Sly answered, giving him the signature Cooper grin. I always loved that grin, it's like the smile of a kid that got caught doing something he was told not to do by someone he know won't punish him. I listened to the teacher, if you can call him a teacher, I prefur blood-sucking parisite, when I saw a crumpled up piece of paper thrown on my desk. I grabbed it quickly then looked to see if Mr. Lockhard saw. He strongly disapproved of notes. He usaully read any notes he found to the class. I opened it on my lap. It read:

**Are you okay? You seem high strung. **

It was from Sly. I knew I had to answer. I grabbed my pencil and wrote on the back of the note:

**That's kinda of what happens when you dash over rooftops just to get to school.**

I passed it over to him. A new sheet of paper was passed over to me. It read:

**Do you remeber the Fall Dance tommorow night? Did anyone ask you to go?**

I didn't know were he was going. Nobody asked me, I guess most boys had dates. I wrote:

**No. Why?**

I passed it over to Sly. He read it over quickly and smiled. I heard him scratching away on the sheet of paper. He passed it over to me. I was about to take it when Mr. Lockhard grabbed it.

"Do you mind if I read this to the class, Sly?" He said. I saw Sly grin. I was about to say don't read it, when Sly interrupted.

"Not at all. I've got nothing to hide." Sly said and grinned. Mr. Lockhard opened the note. He said out loud:

"Bella, would you like to go with me to the Fall Dance." I was surprised. Sly must of planned for this to happen. I looked at Sly and smiled.

"Of course!" I replied to Sly. I was happy that a boy asked me to the Fall Dance, but surprised that it was Sly himeself.

"Passing notes is against the rules. Both of you have detention tonight." Mr. Lockhard said. He tore the note up and threw it away. I smiled. Tommorow night's going to be a lot of fun.


	6. Worst Dance EVER

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, how do I look Sly?" I asked. It was half an hour beforre the Fall Dance and all the girls going were frantic.I was already dressed in a red dress that reached down to my knees, red high heels, and my hair up in a ponytail.

"Great. I don't know how you manage to get all dressed up like that so quickly." Sly said as we started walking down the steps. We moved up to the fourth floor. I now shared a room with Jessica, a white-furred bunny. She wasn't going, she said she was staying behind to work on homework. 

"Do you want me to take longer?" I asked, joking. When we got outside, I started heading towards the bus. I turned to see Sly going the other way. "Sly, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I'll meet you there! I just gotta pick up something." I shrugged and got on the bus. It took a total of fifteen for everybody who was going to get on the bus. Another fifteen for us to get to the high school. I sighed. We were late. _You should of gone with Sly,_ I thought. Sly was waiting for me at the front entrence. "I thought you would never get here!" He said. I asked him what he went to do. He then held out a small necklace, with a crystal imbedded in it.

"Thanks! It's wonderful!" I said. I knew not to ask him where he got it, because he probably stole it from someone. We walked in to the gym. Music was playing, and streamers hung from everywhere. "You'd think this was the prom, with all the decorations." I said. An hour later, a slow song came on. Sly held out his hand, and we twirled around the gym. Suddenly, a noise at the front got everyone's attention. It was the sound of screaming, and breaking glass. Suddenly one of the walls was broken, and a huge metal bird came in. Sly quickly grabbed me and pulled me to the back of the room. Everyone backed up to the back of the room, too. The bird looked around. And called out:

"Sly Cooper. Where is he?" he said. I prayed no one would answer. Nobody did. We all got the feeling that if Sly's location was revealed, he would be killed. The metal bird called out again, this time fiecer. Still, nobody moved. He walked until he was towering above us. "I said, where is Sly Cooper. I heard someone dail a phone. The metal bird eaisly pin-pointed the location and flung the person across the room. I heard no bones break, but the boy groaned. He was hurt. A girl screamed and started sobbing. The metal bird ignored her. "Tell me where Sly Cooper is, or your fate will be the same as his. With that, some people glanced at us. I started breathing hard. The metal bird took the sighn and looked at both me and Sly.

"Cooper, you have lived long enough. I shall kill you like I killed your parents." He looked at me. I started to press as close to the wall as I came closer to me and Sly. Sly told me to hide in the crowd, an get someone to call 9-1-1. I ran torwards the everbody, and some boys sheltered me. The metal bird swiped them away with a flick of his claw. The too were injured. Maybe even dead. Nobody dared to get in his way anymore. I wanted to run screaming, for somebody to help. But his gaze stopped me from doing that. I could only back up.

"Clockwerk, she has done nothing to you. Let her go." Sly called out. The metal bird, supposedly Clockwerk, was coming nearer. I soon ran out of space and was trapped against the wall. Nobody tried to get help, for they were just as trapped as I was. He whipped his around and looked at Sly.

"Cooper, you have a friend. Now, tell me if she's related to you." Sly said no. Clockwerk didn't belive him. He looked around. "Is she related to him?" Everyone who knew me or Sly shook there head. Sly called out again:

"She has done nothing. Let here go!" Sly called out again. Someone again tried dailing 9-1-1. Clockwerk looked at her and came running towards her. She screamed. He swiped her, harder this time, and she hit the wall with a bone-jarring thud. She was dead.

"Anyone else want to call for help?" He asked. During that moment Sly came running towards me. He now stood in front of me, protecting me. He came towards Sly. "It ends here, Cooper!" He raisded his claw, ready to kill us both, when a smaller metal owl came flying in and knocked Clockwerk over. He said to run, and we did. Even with the wight of the four dead or injured people, we ran fast. As soon as we were outside. Dozens off cell-phones called the police. Clockwerk came out and lunged at missed and flew away. As he flew away he called:

"Cooper, you can't run forever! I will get you!"

_Three words for you. Worst. Dance. EVER. Please review!!!_


	7. Paranoid

**Chapter 7**

The week following the worst dance of my was horrible. There was grief, injuries, and nightmares all around the orpange. Sly says he regrets asking me to the dance. I was so paranoid, every shadow I saw I thought was Clockwerk. Murray and Bentley were shocked to here what happened. When I first told them, they thought I was joking. But when more and more people told the same story, they belived me. When it came adoption day, everyone who went to the dance didn't want to go down. We were all afraid that we would see Clockwerk down there, ready to kill us all. We all stayed hidden in our rooms with the door locked. We were all paraniod. How could we not be? A homicadal gaint metal owl killed two people, injured two others, and almost killed two others? Paraniod hell. It took a month until you could get the teens to go into a room with an opended window.

_Man,this is a short chapter Please review!!_


	8. Gizmo

**Chapter 8**

When I finally turned eighteen, I called my friend. I had nowhere to go. She was so excited that I was finally a legal adult, she let me stay at her house until I could find one of my own. That night, I was sleeping when I heard a voice coming from my window. I woke up and stepped out onto the balcony. I saw sitting on the railing Clockwerk. I was about to scream because Clockwerk had finally caught up with me, but before I could scream, I suddenly felt very calm. The bird called out,

"Do not be afraid. I have not come to harm you, Isabella." The bird said. "My name is Gizmo. I am Clockwerk's son." I stared at him. There was no relationship I could detect between the to birds, except that thhey were both metal owls. "Do you remeber the night Clockwerk went to kill Sly? And how he almost ended up killing you?" I nodded. I felt strangly secure standing in front of a monster's son. "Do you remeber the other metal bird, the one who saved you? That was me. You were so innocent, I couldn't let him hurt you. I was never the son my father wanted."

"My father wanted a son that was just as bloodthirsty as him. I never turned out that way. My father killed so many people, it was horrible. When I learned he was going to kill Sly, I went to investagate. I knew Sly was sixteen years old and at a dance, and I knew he would be with somebody. I stood looking through a window watching for Sly. When he walked in with you, I did all I could from breaking the window and coming to warn everyone."

"When I heard the glass break of my father entering, I noticed Sly pull you back. He was protecting you. When Clockwerk killed the person who was just calling for help, I was furious. When the people gave away your location, I started to worry. Clockwerk would destory anybody Sly held dear. When you ran towards the crowd, the way the boys hid you was both herioric and father was so intrested in you because he thought you were Sly's sister. When the second person tried calling for help, Clockwerk was mad. It was my fault. I should of controled my anger better."

"You see, I was born with the special ablity to control people's temper and emotions. I always try to keep my temper calm, because that's what people whom I chose feel. That's why you felt calm when you saw me. I tapped into Clockwerk's temper and was adjusting it to calm when he started to come near you. I was getting mad. When he saw the person dailing the phone again, I tried to get out because I was mad at Clockwerk. But it was too late. He already killed her. I stayed out of his emotional stream after he killed that girl."

"When he started to come near you and Sly, I knew he was going to kill you both. I got down from my post from the window and flied as fast as I could to the room you were in. That's when you saw me. After everyone got out, he turned to me. He demanded why I cost him his kill. I told him that he shouldn't kill. He threw me out the window I was looking in. He flew off, mad."

It was a starange story, yes, but beliveable. This was the bird that saved my life. I owed him so much.

_That probably explains all your questions about dance night. Just do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!!!_


	9. Sly's Battle

**Chapter 9**

"You saved me. I owe you so much." Was the only words I could say. I walked over to him and sat on the railing next to him. I tried to find the relationship between Clockwerk and Gizmo. Nothing. Not even the eye colour-tone was the same. They were yellow, but Gizmo's eye colour was really light. The area around him was peaceful. Gizmo looked thoughtfully at the moon, it was shining overhead. Then he said:

"Climb on my back. I want to show you where I live." He climbed of the railing and crouched down to the floor until his stomach was touching the floor. I climbed on his back, and he took off. Have you ever flown across Paris on gaint metal owl? Let, me tell you, it's wonderful. After we flew over Paris, Gizmo started to fly over the ocean. He then stopped at a small valcaneo. He perched at the edge. "Be careful. The lava won't burn me but it will harm you." He then swooped down low so that we were almost in the lava. He then swooped up so that the sky was coming closer he then turned sharply to the left and into a big cave.

"Wow. Does your father live in a valcaneo, too?" I asked. Gizmo nooded.

"Yes, but much bigger. Have you ever heard of the Krack Karuo (spelling?) valcaneo in Russia? That's where he lives."

"I've heard of it but I've never saw it."

"Come on, then" He took off again. Flying over the ocean at night is something you can't compare to. Gizmo flies so high that if most people saw him, they would think he was a bald eagle. He again sat perched on the edge of the valcaneo, but this one was bigger. And scarier. Mines layed everywhere. Mechnaical falcons soared everywhere. A death ray was destroying everything in sight.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. I noticed a pretty sunset-coloured fox moving down the side of the valcanoe. She had the look of authority about her, like a queen or duchess. She was wearing a small blue necklace with a yellow meddalion in the middle. And in the meddalion, there was a star. I noticed she had a gun, that looked like a shock pistol. _A cop._ "Um, Gizmo? There's a cop here." I said.

"What? We have to get her out of there! She could get hurt! Or worse!" Gizmo cried and started the swoop down. But the robo-falcons got there first. She tried to shoot them with her shock pistol, but there was too many. They overpowered her. They dragged her back into a room, where we couldn't see.

"We got to go help!" I cried. But we both heard a noise that made us turn around. A small blue van with a familiar symbol painted on the front and sides was moving. They came to the locked gate, and a sattilite dish disappered and in it's place was Sly Cooper with a blasting gun.

He hit the lock and the gate opened up. Sly started blasting away at the mines. When he made it past that, robo-faclons came down from above. Probably trying to take him like they took the fox. He actully made it past the robo-falcons and death ray.

"Gizmo, let's follow him to make sure he's going to be okay," I said and we took off. We always stayed a close distance, but far enough that no one could see us. Sly came to a room with black tiles. I knew just by looking at the end, where there were dart cannons, that one step on the tiles ment death. And not just that, but searchlights covered the floor. Sly pulled out a fancy pair of binuclars and started to talk into them. Wierd. Leave it to Sly to talk to inamite (spelling?) objects. After he put that away, he started towards the top of the room, were a barrel was put. Gizmo and I watched his progress. I was amazed. He had become a master theif.

He soon reached the room were the fox was held in a cage. They started to talk, and I think he knew her. But shortly after, the room was closed in airtight and unbreakable glass. Gas started to come into the room. Sly fell to the ground. Clockerk was gasing him and the fox. I watched in horror as gas steadily filled the room. I was almost crying because Sly was a good friend to me. Suddenly, the gas stopped coming and the room cleared. The fox told Sly something, and Sly smashed the base of the cage. The fox shot a hole in the glass, and they were free.

Gizmo and I watched as Sly and the Fox talked somemore. When a robo-falcon came close, Sly jumped up to hit it with his cane, but the robo-falcon took it. The Fox hit it with her shock pistol, and his cane fell to the ground. Soon after, Sly was on his way down, when a lava-monster came to get Sly. The Fox shot at it. That was thier plan. A cop and robber working together. Jeez, that was akward. Sly soon made it up, and he was going to Clockwerk's layer We were both curious to see what was happening. Sly nearly got burned as he made it up to Clockwerk's layer, but he made it. He grabbed a jet-pack and was off.

"His book! That's what he's going to get, Gizmo!" I exclaimed. Gizmo nodded agreement. We watched as Sly fought with Clockwerk. I wanted to cheer for Sly like a cheerleader cheering at the quarterback, but that would end up with Sly getting killed. Soon Sly beat Clockwerk and Clockwerk spairled down. Oh. My. God. Sly had beeten him! I was about to cheer when Clockwerk came up out of the lava. "Damn it," I muttered.

Sly went another round with Clockwerk. He went through electric circles this time. He finally managed to get Clockwerk down again. Clockwerk, however wasn't dead yet. Sly made his way across various scraps of metal, and finally met with Clockwerk. Clockwerk turned his head around to bite Sly, but Sly wacked him repeadtly until he was dead. Sly was up on a catwalk when Murray and Bentley came. He was talking to them when the Fox got snuk up from behind. She it looked like she was giving Sly a ten-secondhead start, but Sly was waiting for something.

At the last second Sly ran up to the Fox and kissed her, then ran away. The Fox was dazed for awhile, smiling. Then she noticed her hand was chained to the railing. Gizmo and I laughed. When Sly vanished, me and Gizmo desended down. Carmilita turned her head and was shocked to see us there. Gizmo erased all her fear and anger, and she was calm.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Helping you. Now stay still." I said and picked the lock on the handcuffs. Picking locks is something you pick up when you dated a theif back in high school.

"Thanks. My name's Carmilita."

"My names Bella, and this is Gizmo." Carmilita turned and practiclly glided over the air.

_Yay! One of my favourite chapters! Review if you want to live!!_


	10. Constable Neyla

**Chapter 10**

Gizmo and I travled the world after that. I found an abandend house near Gizmo's valcaneo, and moved into that. The cable, the electricty, all that stuff came from Gizmo. Curtesy of his cleaver mind. Sometimes while we were flying Gizmo would fly over the ocean then dive straight down just to scare me. We were flying over a city, when a familiar figure caught my eye. I told Gizmo to go down a bit, and the figure was Sly on a rooftop.

"Yo, Bella! Long time, no see!" Sly called. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Gizmo. He was the bird that saved us at the dance. Whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"Getting the Clockwerk tail feathers." Sly said. I looked, gaping at him. Clockwerk was dead, I saw it!

"Wha- I thought you killed him!"

"Okay, Bella, calm down. We did, but a group known as the Klaww Gang stole them. They are mostly useing them as decorations or something, but if they get all the parts back together, it means trouble." Suddenly a pink tigress landed down besides Sly. "Oh, guys, this is Constable Neyla. She's helping me get the parts back."

"Cherio. Who are your friends here?" Neyla said. She had a British accent. The one hardly any people who don't speak it can master.

"My name's Isabella. But you can call me Bella." I said.

"My name is Gizmo." Gizmo said. Neyla looked really intrested in Gizmo.

"Gizmo, you look a little familiar..." Neyla said.

"I am Clockwerk's son. But I know his ways are wrong, and I do not wish to follow my father's path." Neyla turned to Sly and and mumbled something to him.

"I'd love to catch up, but Dimitri's office needs bugged. See you later, guys." Sly and Neyla then jumped off the roof top, and started running. Me and Gizmo took off again.

"I do not like Neyla. There's something evil about her." Gizmo said. "I tapped in her emotional stream to see how she would feel about me being Clockwork's son, and she felt intrested. Too intrested."

"I don't like her either, Gizmo. The way she was working with Sly, willingly like she had a choice."

"Didn't Carmilita and Sly work together?" Gizmo asked.

"That was diffrent. They had to. Neyla is up to something, and I know it."

"Do you think.. no. She wouldn't" Gizmo thought out loud.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Gizmo flew to my home near his valcaneo. I said good night, and went inside. I got into my pajamas, and crawled into my bed. That night I dremt a nightmare.

_Ohhh, a nightmare! By the way, I'm only on game 1, and I got this info from a reiable source, but tell me if anything's wrong in a review!_


	11. Betrayal

**Chapter 11**

I was flying on Gizmo's back. I turned to see Clockwerk coming after us. Gizmo flew faster, but no matter how fast we flew, Clockwerk caught up. Clockwerk threw us to the ground, his eyes blazing. He spoke, but when it came out it was Neyla's voice...

***

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at my clock. Two-thirty. I dream has been happening for nights now. I grabed my blanket and walked out the beach. I wondred how Sly was doing? I thought about the Clockwerk parts, lifeless, yet perfect. I wondred how old Clockwerk is. I shivered. I sat down on a rock, staring at the tidal pools.

"What are you doing up? It's not even three o'clock." I jumped. I turned around to see Gizmo.

"Nightmare. Why are _you_ up?" I asked.

"I never sleep." Gizmo replied. Gizmo flew over and perched on a beech tree next to me. We looked silently at the moon.

"Gizmo, how old is your father?" I couldn't help but asking.

"Almost three thousand years old." I thought he was only joking. Then I relized he's serious. He must of saw the confusion in my eyes.

"He has this chip in his body called the Hate Chip. It keeps him alive,with a steady diet of jelousy and hate, and nothing can hurt him. Much." Gizmo explained.

"Does that mean you have a Hate Chip?"

"No, I don't know what keeps me alive, to tell you the truth. If your wondering, I'm twenty-three."

"A year older than me. Hmm. Where do you think Sly and Neyla are?" I asked.

"In the jungle, the one on that island over there." He turned one of his wings to a large island. "I saw them yesterday. Let's go check on them." I climbed up on his back, and he took off. When we got there, Sly was jumping on small post, with a crazed tiger shooting electricity on the paths of post. I knew Gizmo was tunning the tiger's mood to calmness, but I could see Neyla. Sly landed next to Neyla.

"Neyla, now!" He cried.

"Sorry." Neyla said, and jumped away.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly, the tiger struck Sly with the lightning. He flew in the air, to land in a shallow pool. Murray jumped down in the pool, so did the tiger. They began fighting.

"Gizmo, break up the fight, then make sure Sly's okay. I'm going to give Neyla a peice of my mind!" I said. Gizmo landed down, and I climbed off his back and went searching for Neyla. She was with Carmilita, and a spider lady when I found her.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" Carmilita asked.

"Never mind that! Neyla betrayed Sly. She was working with him!" I cried. "Sly's hurt. We have to help him."

"Why, you certantly have a wonderful imagination, Isabella. I was never working with him, I was trying to catch him, and I did." She said, like she was explaining this to a three-year old. I turned to Carmilita and the spider lady.

"She was! I saw! You could ask Gizmo!" I wasn't going to back down without a fight. The spider lady looked confused. "Gizmo's Clockwerk's son."

"Clockwerk's son? How do we know he's good, Isabella?" Neyla asked. They got to the shallow pool. "Happy day!" Rajan was lying in the pool, so I guees Murray won.

"I'm surprised, Neyla, only a few weeks into the job, and you caught the Cooper Gang. Carmilita could never do that." The spider lady said.

"Actully, Contessa, Carmilita was working with him this whole time." Neyla replied smugly.

"What?! With what proof?" Carmilita yelped.

"I have this picture of Carmilita and Sly dancing." Neyla showed Contessa.

"I didn't know it was him! I swear!" Carmilita begged. Contessa arrested Murray and Sly, along with Carmilita. I couldn't take this. I grabbed Neyla, and pinned her hands behind her back. She yelped in surprise.

"You are going to tell everyone the truth, you filthy lair!"

"It's against the law to attack a police officer, Isabella." Neyla said. "Arrest her officers." And police officers came running torwards me. I whistled, and Gizmo came flying out of nowhere. He dived low, and I jumped on his back. He swooped high into the air again.

"Gizmo, tell everyone how we saw Neyla working with Sly! We both saw him!"

"She was. Bella and I both saw her."

"You're lying, because you both are in leauge with Sly Cooper, too." Neyla shouted up to us.

"With what proof?" I asked, and I wished I hadn't. She held a picture up, and Gizmo told me that it was a picture of me and Gizmo talking to Sly. "We were justing catching up! I haven't seen Sly in years before that!" I didn't want to argue, so I just gave and flew away with Gizmo.

_I. Hate. Neyla now. Well, review, I guess._


	12. Gizmo's Story

**Chapter 12**

The flight back was a long one, considring Gizmo and I were wanted. Interpol planes tried to follow us, but Gizmo eaisly out-flew them. We didn't go back to our homes, police could still be following us. Instead, we went a jungle in Hadi, where the jungles were so thick, no one could see us. We landed near a lake, and I scrambled down. I thought Gizmo would calm me down, to say it was alright, we would clear our names, but he let me grumble. I looked to the center of the lake. A broken down object was lying in the center. As I looked around, the place looked like it was someone's home. Gizmo was staring at nothing, his eyes distant.

"Gizmo,are you okay?" I thought he might take it hard, because he tries so hard to show that he is nothing like his father, but then he is wanted by the cops. He came back to Planet Earth.

"Sorry. I just, it's-well, Bella, it's a long story." Gizmo said.

"I'm all ears." I assured him.

"I was born here." He began. "My parents were Olivia and Rayan Johnson. They were popular,kind-hearted people, famous among neighbors. I was born as a regular owl. I had many friends. There was a little village here. It no longer exsists, because of Clockwerk."

"I was playing soccer with my friends, when we felt the ground shaking. My sister, five at the time ran into our village. She had a long gash in her shoulder, and was bruised. She fell and started sobbing in my arms after I ran to her. I saw an army of ghost coming, followed by rodents and spiders. Clockwerk was flying above them. A large alligator lady with a ruby in her belly button was in the lead. The ghosts swarmed our village, destroying it. Many people died, inclouding my parents. They told me to hid in the forest, to not come back."

"I ran with my sister. A ghost started to follow us. It grabbed my sister, and killed her. I ran faster, and made it to the forest. I quickly climbed up a tree, for I hadn't learned to fly. I watched in horror as my home was destroyed. My friends killed in cold blood. A shadow flew over head. I ducked, trying to hide in the leaves of the tree. When I tought the shadow was gone, I came out of the leaves and climbed down. Suddenly Clockwerk swooped down on me and pinned me down. I wanted to scream for help, but I knew that would lead to death."

"Clockwerk looked at me, intrested. I searched in his gaze for what he was feeling, and I found intrest. Not in his gaze, because it gave away nothing, but somewhere inside him. That was when I found out I could tap into people's emotional stream. I didn't know I could control his temper, or I wouldn't be a metal owl. Clockwerk grasped me in his claw. He told me to state my name. It was Kyle at the time. He told me to get on his back, and I did. I was afraid to refuse. He flew into the sky. I looed down again, for thee last time until now. My village was trampled, and the rodents were throwing the bodies in the lake."

"Clockwerk flew, not really caring if I fell off or not. He flew to the Krack Karou Valcaneo. He swooped down. I was clinging on for my life. He landed in a large cave. He stood up, and I fell off. I wanted to cry, but I was afraid off what Clockwerk would do if I did.I robo-falcon swooped in. It sared at me before it spoke to Clockwerk. Clockwerk nodded. He said I was his son now, and that my name was Gizmo. I wanted to yell at him, and scream."

"The three weeks that followed that were the worst of my life. He slowly made me look like him. On the fourth week, I was a metal owl. The only problem was I could not fly. That enraged Clockwerk He wasn't very patient. He would keep pushing me into the valcaneo, over and over again. I did not get singed, but it was annoying and tiring. After countless days,I flew. Clockwerk seemed pleased at my progress."

"He said to come with him, and I did. We were flying over a city, when he landed at a house. There was a frog, a bulldog, the alligator lady, and a panda already there. The panda was restraing the bulldog. It was amost comical, let me tell you. Clockwerk said to knock it off, and the panda stopped restraning the bulldog. Clockwerk introduced me to the frog,bulldog, panda and alligator. He said to go, and the bulldog shot the windows and walls. I heard shrieking, and evil laughter. Clockwerk blew a hole in the roof and entered."

"A male raccoon was fighting off the panda and frog. The frog tried to trip him with his tounge, but he ended up getting it tied to a lamp. The panda was shooting of fireworks, and burning the house down. A female raccoon was running from the alligator and bulldog. The alligator snapped at her,and bit her tail. The raccoon yelped and tripped. The bulldog shot her, and she was dead. Clockwerk tossed her body aside and went over to the male raccoon, he grabbed his body in his claw."

"'This is the great Conner Cooper? I should put you out of your misery, Cooper.' Clockwerk said and flung the raccoon across the room. The raccoon wasn't dead yet, and he still tried to fight. Clockwerk threw his body again, this time harder. When he saw it wasn't working, he grabbed his body and snapped it in half. He was dead. The bulldog started to blow holes in the walls. He blew a hole in a picture of the two raccoons with a young son. There was a vault with the Cooper Symbol on it."

"The alligator lady hit it with black magic, and it opened. There was a worn book inside. The frog, alligato, bulldog and panda all started to argue about who would get what. I noticed Clockwerk heading over to a closet.. H eopended the door, and I heard a squeak of fright. He picked up a small boy in his claw, and was about to peck him. he boy was Sly, and he was struggling in Clockwerk's claw. I flew over as fast as I could, and knocked Clockwerk over. Sly feel from his claw, and ran back into the closet. The sound of Clockwerk felling made a thud so loud it got Raleghi's, Mz. Runy's, Muggshot's, and the Panda King's attention, if I can remeber their names correctly."

"Clockwerk was mad. He demanded why I did that. I told him that he had no right to come into anyone's home and kill them. He bowled me over. The rest of the group watched in awe as I fought Clockwerk. He had me pinned to the ground, and tried to snap me in half. I flew upwards, escaping his claw. He said he shpuld of killed me. I asked why he didn't. He replied that he thought I would make a good killer, but he was wrong. I flew into him and knocked him over, one last time before I flew out."

"I flew for countless nights trying to erase the memory of what Clockwerk had did to Sly's family. I came upon my valcano, and mov ed into that. No matter how much time goes on, I can't forget that one night."

I was feeling so sorry for Gizmo. His life ripped away from him. He was always trying hard to be a good guy, but Neyla made him look like the bad one. I swore over and over, that Neyla was going to pay dearly for what she had done.

_So, now you know Gizmo's story. So sad. Anways,_


	13. Second Fight

**Chapter 13**

After a day, me and Gizmo decided that we couldn't just hide here like outlaws. We went to find Neyla. She was probably with the Contessa. She was in Paris, the Northern Side. I got on Gizmo's back, and we flew. I looked down at the green forest. I tried to imagine a village, and I couldn't. Just overly green forests. We were over Paris when we heard sirins. I looked down. _Oh great. The cops._ I thought. The police started to shot bullets at us, trying to get us down. Gizmo, and expert at flying, dodged them easily. I pressed down tighter to Gizmo, and he flew faster to escape the police.

A helicopter tried to follow us, but it was soon left in the dust. When the cops weren't following us anymore, we flew to the Contessa's Fortress. It was dark and gloomy, misrable to look at. Gizmo circled over head, trying to pin-point Neyla. Suddenly, a train flew into the prison wall. Gizmo flew down to see what caused the accident. When we were close enough, I saw Bentley with Sly.

"Guys!" I called. They looked up to see me. Gizmo got down farther, so that he was touching the ground, and I climbed off. "Sly, Bentley, how did you guys escape?" I asked.

"I was never taken," Bentley replied. "Only Sly and Murray. I evesdropped on the Contessa, and found out were she was holding Sly. I rammed a train into here to get him out."

"Wait, where is Murray?" Gizmo asked.

"That's where were going next. Care to join, Bella?" Sly asked. I agreed. Sly and Bentley climbed on Gizmo's back. Gizmo was getting ready to take off.

"Guys, you better hold on." I said, and Gizmo took off. Sly looked quite excited, but Bentley looked a little scared. Bentley told us to stop, and Gizmo landed next to a building. They went in, and Gizmo went off, again searching for Neyla. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Sly or Gizmo. Whoever came first. I heard footsteps to my right side, and I turned my head. There standing, smiling, was Neyla.

"Come for your little friends, have you dear Bella?" Neyla called.

"Neyla," I hissed. "You filthy, lying, back-stabber!" I ran up to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar. "You ruined Gizmo's and I's life. You made us wanted. You back-stabbed Sly. You lied about Carmilita working with Sly. You said me and Gizmo were part of the Cooper Gang."

"And the funny thing is, I don't regret anything." Neyla said. "You best let go of me, little Bella." Again with the three-year-old-talk.

"You and what army?" I asked.

"Mine." Neyla said, and whistled. The ground rumbled, and tanks appeared. Vultures followed that, and war-planes filled the sky. I let go of her shirt collaar, and gapped. She really did have an army. Neyla then slugged me in the face. I fell to the ground, the force of the blow, stonger than a full grown man's. I tried to trip her, but she dodged it eaisly. I got up, but she hit me with her whip. I staggered, then ran towards her. She stepped to the side, and stook out her leg. I fell again, this time harder. I heard Gizmo coming, on tried to call for help, but Neyla got out a small bamboo straw and blew into it. The dart hit my neck, and I started to feel dizzy. My vision blured, and the last thing I saw was Neyla standing over me, smiling.


	14. Escape

**Chapter 14**

When I awoke, I was in a small metal cell in a corner of a room. I looked around. The Contessa was hovering some machines, while a vulture was standing doing nothing.

"You're awake?" A familiar voice asked. I looked to see Carmilita sitting on the wall oppisite off me. I tried to get up, but my body ached so much, I just sat down again. The Contessa turned to look at us.

"Ah, the little criminal is awake." She said. I groaned. I'm not a criminal. Now Neyla, that's a true criminal. The Contessa turned to face the machines again. After about two minutes, the Contessa talked to the vulture guard. The vulture walked over and unlocked the cage. He grabbed Carmilita by the arm, turned around and re-locked the cage, and took Carmilita towards a wooden platform. He locked her hands and legs to the platform with metal cuffs. The Contessa pulled a lever, and a lazer type object lit up. On the end were to familiar shaped objects, ones that I've seen beore._ Clockwerk's eyes._

I flashed back to the dance night, Clockwerk's eyes keeping me from running. The intense glare, yet gave away nothing. Carmilita was struggling against the binds, her eyes turning red.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not a criminal!" Carmilita called. I was feeling through my pockets for anything that might help Carmilita, and couldn't find anything.

"I know you're not a thief. Quit strugging. You'll were yourself out." The Contessa replied.

"What?" I yelped, surprising the Contessa. "If you know she's not a thief, then why are you hypnotizing her?"

"Because, Isabella,She's been follwing Cooper for too long. It was only a matter of time before she figured out that I was a secret memeber of the Klaww Gang."

"I'll get you!" Carmilita shouted.

"Sure you will." The Contessa said. She turned around to face the machines. She started pressing buttons again.

"I mean it! I'll get you!" Carmilita shouted again.

"Yes, yes. So I've heard."

"I'm serious! I'll get you!"

"I'll get you. I'll get you."

"I'm serious! I'll get you!"

"Relax. That's not going to happen. Anyways, don't you want to be my friend?"

"No! You horrible, eight-legged cow!"

I noticed a dark figure at the other side of the room, where the bars are to keep anyone from enetering or exiting. The figure stepped forward, and I noticed it was Sly with a camra. He started taking pictures, and he noticed me. He waved, and made a sighn to keep quite. I did. The Contessa started to look in his direction, and Sly didn't notice. I reached in my pockets and grabbed my watch. I threw at the Contessa. It hit her in the head. She glared at me, and stepped away from the machines to come over to me.

"What do you think your doing, Isabella? That's a weak try to get me to stop doing my job." The Contessa sneered. I stuck my tounge out at her. How immature. I looked at Sly. He mouthed thanks and ran out. I smiled. The Contessa looked at where I was looking at. "Daydreaming about getting out? That's not going to happen." She walked away, back to her machines.

It was a long while before anything intresting happened. Carmilita continued to argue with the Contessa, throwing insults at ,the Contessa announced that she had cracked Carmilita's brainwave pattern, and that she and Carmilita were going to become the best of friends. But what she didn't know was that the binds suddenly unlocked and that Carmilita was free.

"Good. Now put your hands were I can see them!"

"Like I told you, thats not goi-" The Contessa broke off as she relized Carmilita was free. She ran from the room, with Carmilita chasing her. Sly jumped down from the bar side of the room. He started towards the Clockwerk Eyes.

"Excuse me, could I have a little help here?" I said. Sly laughed and headed over to pick the lock on my cage. After I was free, he turned to grab the Clockwerk Eyes. But Neyla had already beeten him to it.

"Just can't stay away from te Clockwerk parts, can you?" She asked, holding the Clockwerk eyes. "Just to bad you couldn't get them in time."

"Neyla, give me the Clockwerk eyes. You have no idea what could happen if Clockwerk was to rise again." Sly said smoothly.

"I have a fairly good idea." Neyla said and ran. Sly and I ran after her, and when we were outside, I whistled for Gizmo. He came flying through the air so fast, it could of been the speed of light.

"Bella! What happened to you?" Gizmo asked.

"Never mind that. We have to follow Neyla!" I yelled and got on his back. Sly was having a hard time following Neyla, with the tanks and guards trying to kill him, so Gizmo and I tried to follow her in the air, without much luck. The planes kept getting in our way, pushing us back father when we were about to get Neyla. Finally, we had to give up the chase.

_Tell me if the story sounds a little funny, cuz like I told you, I'm only on Sly 1._


	15. The Return of Clockwerk

**Chapter 15**

When Gizmo and I flew out of the Contessa's Prison, we were immeditly chased by cops.

"Were not thieves! Neyla's lying!" I called, but of course they didn't belive me. Just wasted breath. A police helicopter started to follow us, again, and tried to shoot us down, like last time, but we outflew flew back to our homes, not really caring if the cops found us. I went upstairs to my room, and went looked in the mirror on the nightstand. My right arm was bruised, probably from falling down two times while I was fighting with Neyla, my left eye was black, from Neyla punching me in the face. A long rope-burn ran down the right side of my face, down to my right hand.

I groaned. Out of all horrible liars in the world, I just had to meet this one. I combed my hair, it was knotted from getting dragged on the floor, and tried to wash my face. Key word here: tried. I switched my clothes, into a blue t-shirt and shorts. I walked out on the beach, staring at the water with a blank mind.

"You should not be out here, Bella. You should be resting." Gizmo said.

"I've had enough sleep." I snapped. Gizmo looked surprised at my tone, and I quickly aplogized. "Sorry. I feel like I'm going to go crazy and jump off a cliff if we get chased by the cops one more time." I said.

"Ah, but if you were to jump off a cliff, who would accompany on my flights?" Gizmo said. I smiled at him. Just like him to try to make me feel better.

"Life would be so much eaiser if Neyla would just crawl under a rock and just die already." I murmered.

"I know. But life just won't allow that to happen." Gizmo replied. I was getting hungry, for I hadn't eaten anything in a day. I went back in my house and started to make something to eat. Gizmo sat perched on my window sill, watching the news. I heard him groan, and looked at the screen. It had news about Sly's escape, along with my capture and escape. The police were offering a big time reward for the capture of the Cooper Gang, or us. But, on the news, apperentley Gizmo and I _were_ part of the Cooper Gang.

"Blah blah blah. Get on with something new, already!" I shouted to nobody. Gizmo smiled, he always said I tend to be funny when I'm ticked. Personally, I don't see it.

"I do wonder where Sly, Murray and Bentley are." Gizmo pondered out loud.

"Probably out getting part of Clockwerk or chasing Neyla." I said. I hope they had caught Neyla and were killing her. I ate my dinner, and sat watching T.V. The next day, Gizmo and I took flight, trying to find Neyla. We avoided big cities and towns at all costs. No one followed us, so we were over the Kummu Mountains in an hour. I looked down, and saw a nice mountain village, setting of fireworks. The fireworks were flying strait at us, but Gizmo dodged them. The villagers smiled and waved at us. I guess the news hasn't reached China. Yet. We were flying in the air, when we spotted a huge blimp, and I mean _huge._ It didn't look like an ordanery blimp, so we went close to it.

There, flying over it, was Clockwerk.


End file.
